Captain Kraftlight
Captain Kraftlight, once commonly known by the handle "Turbo", is an elite stormtrooper captain in the service of Dienhand's Fleet. He was promoted to captain when just he and Cassra Terrin-Pullista were the remaining survivors of the team under Captain Londris. When under Londris, Turbo was gravely wounded by a creature dubbed the plantworm but his lIfe was saved by the medical actions of Toolkit, who would later die himself. Unfortunately Kraftlight wasn't whole when rescue troops arrived and, in order to save his life, he had to undergo cyrbernetic upgrades to parts off his body that were irreparable. Given his half-man half-machine status, Kraftlight has become somewhat disgruntled with life. Description Appearance Turbo has shaggy blonde hair, white skin and the rough makings of a short beard. He wears white stormtrooper armour, cloak and helmetCatH Post 17, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. After his injury, Turbo had to have cybernetic parts replace the damaged organic partsCatH Post 20, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality After his surgery, Turbo has become disgruntled and dissatisfied with life. He complains of his cybernetic parts often. Possessions Stormtrooper Equipment As a stormtrooper, Turbo is fitted with the standard loadout including his armour and the helmet, with its built-in night-visionCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Flamer To deal with the dangerous plantlife on The Hopeful, Turbo is given a flamer to clear a path. The flamer comes with a barrel through which spouts the flame and a large pack which provides the fuel. History Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Captain Londris and her team discover Clear on the the planet Ledus and take her as a prisoner to The Excellence, thinking her to be a rebelCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When Clear proves that she is not a rebel, Londris and her team are sent to deal with the real rebel threat on Ledus. The kill all the rebels except one human who is taken prisoner. Afterwards, Warlord Strang decides to help Clear retake her own ship, The Hopeful, from its wayward A.I. named NoteCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When they get aboard they find that the lights and most of the systems have been shut down by the plant infestation. Hostile plant creatures attack the group, wounding Pully, and so Turbo and Sindra take up flamers to burn the plants away. They are attacked by a massive creature dubbed the plantworm which strikes Turbo and then crushes him with its immense weight. Clear pulls his unconscious body to safety and Captain Londris drives the creature away with a sticky bomb. Toolkit is left to ensure Turbo's life while the others continue on to retake the ship. As Toolkit is tending to Turbo he is taken hostage by escaped prisoners from The Excellence, Duke Hyperon and WaiCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. While Turbo remains unconscious Duke executes both Toolkit and Captain Londris. Note takes over Wai's body and then kills Duke in turnCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Ultimately both Vix and Sindra are then killed by Note but it is Clear who wins the day by killing Note herself. Of the stormtroopers only Turbo, still unconscious, and Pully, injured in the troop transport, are left aliveCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Clear arrives to rest and keep watch on Turbo as he sleeps until the rescue team eventually collects him and takes him to the medical bay. Warlord Strang himself arrives in the medical bay where Turbo, Pully and Clear and being seen to by medics. Pully opts to remain with Clear aboard The Hopeful rather than continue in the elite squad, making Turbo the last and final member remaining. The Excellence and The Hopeful jump to Excelsior where Turbo receives treatment and many of his limbs have to be replaced with cybernetic parts. He becomes the commander of the reformed elite squad and loses his handle Turbo in favour of Captain Kraftlight. He complains to Pully about his new mechanical parts, unhappy with his new body. He is stationed onto The Hopeful when a mysterious casket arrives and is stored in The Hopeful's medical bay. References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Technology Characters